Picture
by dani555
Summary: Aquella imagen le recordaba aquel tiempo en que habian sido felices, antes de que sus vidas fuesen separadas y manchadas con sangre y aun dese ese momento la habia querido... siempre la habia querido, KxA dedicado a Isi-san por su cumple, atrasado


Hola!, ehm, yo... La vedad no se como disculparme, sufri una depresion de escritora kakaanko porque una amiga mia muy cercana, mary, sufrio en un accidente de trafico y murio, la verdad, ella era amante de esta pareja, (casi tanto como yo) y cada vez que intentaba escribir me venia la imagen de ella a mi mente, estuve deprimida mucho tiempo hasta que me di mi par de cachetadas y me dije que publicaria algo de esa pareja por ella y por mi porque a ella no le gustiaria verme llorando cada vez que lo intentaba, ella decia que tenia gran talento que le hubiese encantado poder escribir como yo y la verdad a los quince uno nunca espera algo asi, fue como un golpe al higado. Tal vez no sólo la decepcione a ella, se que me ve, sino que tambien los defraude a ustedes y realmente no tengo como repararlo, intentare publicar en una semana como maximo y recuperare el ritmo.

Espero y puedan perdonarme.

**Dedico esto aparte de Mary, a Isi-san**, por su cumpleaños, es un gift-one-shot y quiero decirte que me entere de tu cumpleaños y quise darte un pequeño regalo, lamento que este retrasado, retrasadisimo, aparte de los motivos explicados tuve mucho trabajo ultimamente.

Bueno no quiero deprimirlos, asi que espero que disfruten esto.

**Disclaimer:Ni Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Aclaracion: esto es antes de que Anko fuese sacada de la aldea por Orochimaru, y que el padre de Kakashi se suicidara, asi que en mi imaginacion antes de esos momentos ambos fueron felices.

La idea surgio de una manera extraña; al leer la palabra foto en un anuncio por casualidad

* * *

><p>Kakashi dejo escapar un suspiro melancólico, sin dejar de observar el papel algo amarillento por lo viejo que se encontraba que reposaba en sus manos. Su amado libro se encontraba a un lado, olvidado, se encontraba en la piedra de los caidos, el único lugar en el que podía estar con tranquilidad.<p>

Lo que sostenía era una foto, en ella se podía observar a una Anko sonriente, abrazándolo por detrás, con su mentón apoyado en su hombro y una expresión traviesa en sus ojos y con las mejillas coloreadas de un fuerte color carmín, él sólo se encontraba sonrojado y con ambos ojos cerrados, también con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Dejo escapar una carcajada al recordar ese DIA, para él una tranquila mañana lluviosa en la que como siempre tendría que ir a la academia, poco antes de que comenzara la Tercera Guerra Ninja.

_Hacia poco que había llegado a la academia y se encontraba en su sitio, intentando ignorar el alboroto a su alrededor y centrarse en su libro, algo extremadamente difícil. El maestro aun no llegaba y el caos reinaba en el salón, bolas de papel, tizas y pedazos de borras cruzaban el espacio estrellándose contra pobres ilusos, muchos gritaban y otros corrían por todos lados, haciendo que aquel salón habitado por inocentes niños de primaria tuviera cierto parecido, meramente coincidencial, con un campo de batalla._

_El sensei entro, y como por arte de magia todo el alboroto se detuvo y el silencio se vio presente en el lugar. El hombre alto de apenas unos veinte años era seguido por una anciana de sonrisa amable y de cabello cano que sostenía una cámara en sus manos._

_—Kakashi-kun —Volteo por inercia, encontrándose a Anko delante suyo, muy cerca, tal vez demasiado..._

_—¿Qué pasa? —Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras la veía sonreír, se hecho hacia atrás por inercia aumentando la distancia que los separaba. Y el pensamiento fugaz de que era muy linda paso por su mente._

_—Es el día de la foto... —Comento de manera casual, viéndolo con ilusión y con una sonrisa calida adornando su rostro de porcelana, de nuevo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer sonrío, sabiendo lo que quería._

_—¿Y? —Pregunto ya mas interesado, intentando obviar el hecho de que estaba muy cerca y que su mano rozaba la suya, se concentro en la ventana que se encontraba detrás de ella, viendo como las gotas caían con fuerza al suelo, y un árbol cuyas ramas pobladas por hojas de color verde brillante era azotado por el inclemente clima. _

_—Tomémonos una juntos. —Declaro viéndolo con aquellos ojitos que hacían que se sintiera extraño, como si debiera de hacer todo lo que ella dijera…_

_Bien habría podido decir que sí, es mas, se moría por decir que sí. Sin embargo lo que salio de sus labios fue un no, claro y certero, después volvió a tomar el libro que leía segundos antes sin expresión alguna. La verdad era que estaba desconcertado, incluso pensaba que tal vez estaba enfermando ya que aquellas cosquillas en el estomago definitivamente no podían ser normales ¿Por qué con ella se sentía tan diferente?_

_Llego su turno, se puso en frente de la cámara sin expresión alguna y entonces sintió un gran peso en su espalda; casi se cae y para cuando logro recuperar el equilibrio la anciana lo observaba con una sonrisa calida, él sonrío, negando con la cabeza, resignándose, finalmente sonrío, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían; realmente esperaba que nadie lo notara..._

_Su mayor bochorno fue notar que todos le estaban mirando, pero siguió sonriendo._

Eso ocurrió antes de que ella se fuera con Orochimaru y todos sus recuerdos se fueran, antes de que su padre se suicidara y se volviera un desalmado y amargado niño que seguía las reglas a rajatabla, por miedo y por dolor, tratando de refugiarse en ello y no demostrar cuanto le dolía que lo miraran de aquella forma, como el hijo de un traidor, tratando de redimir aquel que considero un error de su padre.

Antes de que sus vidas fueran manchadas con sangre y separadas.

Cuando eran felices.

Y aun desde entonces, él la había querido. Siempre la había querido...

* * *

><p>Espero y les haa gutado ya que a mi no me ha convencido del todo.<p>

Isi, Espero que hayas sido muy feliz en tu dia y que te guste aunque sea un poco mi regalo.

Cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
